Premier contact
by Orion6317
Summary: La première rencontre entre Cooper et le Colonel McQueen, un soir de détente au bar, et les pensées du jeune In-Vitro, qui prend instantanément son aîné comme modèle...


Salut la compagnie !

Il y a bien longtemps que je n'ai plus posté de fic... mais je vais me racheter aujourd'hui. En piste, un one-shot tout simple, concernant bien sûr ma série préférée : Space 2063.

Pour ceux qui ont vu la série, cela se passe durant le premier épisode, et concerne la première rencontre de Cooper Hawkes et du Col.T.C.McQueen. Rien n'est dit, mais le regard du jeune homme est tellement éloquent, que je ne résiste pas à interpréter ses pensées...

Bien sûr, aucun des personnages ne m'appartient. Je les laisse à leurs auteurs J. Wong et G. Morgan, qui ont si bien su développer leur caractère (ou peut-être devrais-je plutôt les rendre à Rodney Rowland et James Morrison, leurs interprètes respectifs ?)

Sur ce, bonne lecture.

Premier contact

C'était soir de détente au bar "l'Astéroïde". Les jeunes recrues étaient attablées au centre de la salle, et les conversations fusaient, animées et variées.

Parmi ces soldats, Shane Vansen et Nathan West parlaient de l'entraînement du matin sur les simulateurs, et du sermon concernant l'esprit d'équipe fait par leur instructeur furieux, après une altercation entre Nathan et Cooper Hawkes, un In-Vitro solitaire et renfrogné dont la seule préoccupation semblait être de réussir à se faire renvoyer du Corps des Marines.

- Je devrais peut-être aller lui parler, proposait Nathan, qui pourtant ne manquait jamais une occasion de montrer la haine qu'il portait à ces êtres créés et développés artificiellement.

- Oui, tu devrais, ça serait une bonne idée, avait répondu Shane.

Elle allait ajouter quelque chose lorsque la porte du bar s'ouvrit pour laisser pénétrer un jeune homme grand et svelte, aux cheveux trop longs pour un soldat d'élite, vêtu d'un bomber.

Avec un regard cherchant à accrocher celui de Nathan, et une expression signifiant "Quand on parle du loup...", Shane désigna du menton la haute silhouette qui approchait de leur table.

Cooper avait l'habitude de ces regards hostiles. Partout où il se rendait, les réactions étaient les mêmes. Là comme ailleurs, il s'y attendait. Ce fut pourquoi il se dirigea vers le comptoir en s'efforçant de ne montrer aucun intérêt pour ses camarades d'instruction. Il avança de sa démarche nonchalante, en arborant cette expression hautaine, sûre de lui et désintéressées de tout, sensée décourager toute volonté de confrontation.

Mais juste avant de disparaître derrière un pilier, son regard rencontra celui de Shane. Leur contact fut bref, mais la jeune femme en ressortit étrangement mal à l'aise. Saisie d'un brusque frisson, elle se recroquevilla sur sa chaise, et resta silencieuse, alors que Nathan semblait avoir déjà oublié la présence de son camarade.

Cooper ne remarqua pas le trouble qu'il avait provoqué. Indifférent, il traversa la salle, s'assit sur un tabouret au bar, et commanda une bière.

Personne ne fit attention à lui. Même le barman ne lui adressa pas un seul mot. Comme toujours, les gens ne le voyaient que pour l'agresser... ce qui n'allait certainement pas tarder à arriver... Cela finissait toujours ainsi. Mais avant la bagarre, pendant ce répit, tout en vidant son verre, il aurait tout le temps de gamberger.

Il pouvait les entendre. Tous, là, dans son dos. Ses "camarades", ceux de son "escadron" : Mike Pagodin et Paul Wang faisaient des théories au sujet des appareils qu'ils piloteraient bientôt en réel. Vanessa Damphousse et sa copine... Low, c'était ça, discutaient alcool et réputation... Mais les autres... surtout ce blanc-bec de West et l'autre, là... Shane Vansen, commentaient la séance du matin, et sa prestation mémorable.

Oui. Le matin, il avait fait l'idiot. Parce qu'il en avait marre d'être toujours tout seul, ignoré. Il voulait se faire remarquer, montrer qu'il existait. Il voulait que tout le monde sache son nom. Comme le Major leur avait ordonné dans son sermon , il avait envie d'être accepté, de faire partie de l'équipe.

Il s'y était mal pris. Mais il n'avait jamais appris. On ne lui avait jamais montré l'exemple. Il n'était qu'un Sans-Ventre. Son père n'était qu'un rat de laboratoire qui avait trié des bouts d'ADN pour les relier entre eux comme des perles sur un collier, et sa mère... Sa "Maman" était un réservoir plein d'eau dans lequel il avait flotté jusqu'à ce qu'un ordinateur décrète qu'il était arrivé à maturation. Comme un fromage dans une cave !

Zut à la fin. Il n'avait que six ans ! Il avait le droit de faire des bêtises, de commettre des erreurs ! Il pouvait tenter des expériences, reproduire des scènes qu'il avait vues dans des films ! C'était tout ce qu'il pouvait faire, les seuls moyens qu'il avait d'apprendre la vie en société !

Pourtant, il n'était pas ignare. On lui avait appris plein de choses : il connaissait plus de 600 façons de tuer un être humain avec son corps... Mais il ne savait pas comment rompre cette solitude qui le rendait fou et triste.

En regardant les autres, cela semblait pourtant si facile ! Il faisait des efforts pour les imiter...

Ce soir, il avait tellement d'espoir ! Après le discours du Major, il espérait que les autres auraient décidé de lui laisser une chance. En se préparant devant son miroir, en se rasant, il s'était promis de faire le premier pas.

En ouvrant la porte du bar, il savait exactement ce qu'il allait faire : il allait entrer, se diriger vers la table de son escadron, approcher une chaise et payer une tournée...

Mais il n'y avait plus de place autour de la table. Toutes les chaises étaient occupées. Et il y avait eu ce regard que lui avaient lancé Shane et West... Il avait compris que rien n'avait changé, qu'ils ne voulaient pas de lui, qu'ils n'avaient qu'une envie : l'envoyer au diable !

Oui. Il s'était dégonflé. Il n'avait pas eu le courage de s'imposer. Il avait repéré cette place au bar, et il avait décidé d'y aller directement... Quoi que, quand il avait remarqué que Shane l'observait, il avait essayé de lui faire comprendre. Il avait tenté de lui dire "S'il te plaît, dis-moi de venir vers vous, propose-moi de faire la paix, demande aux autres d'agrandir le cercle." Mais elle n'avait rien compris. Elle avait baissé les yeux, et s'était tournée vers sa voisine pour remplir son verre.

Avec un reniflement machinal, Cooper plongea son attention dans son verre, en se demandant pour la milliardième fois ce qui n'allait pas chez lui. Pourquoi sa "programmation" avait-elle foiré comme cela ? Ce n'était pas normal. _**Il **_n'était pas normal. Il était trop curieux, il avait trop souvent cette envie de pleurer, cette boule dans la gorge, quand il était tout seul, quand on s'en prenait à lui. Les autres, ceux qui étaient nés en même temps que lui, n'étaient pas comme ça ! Pourquoi il avait tellement envie de se faire des amis ?

Pourtant, il essayait de se raisonner ! Depuis que le moniteur avait essayé de l'éliminer, il avait compris que c'était dangereux de faire confiance à quelqu'un, qu'une trop grande gentillesse pouvait cacher la pire des cruautés...

Mais c'était plus fort que lui : chaque nouvelle rencontre, chaque regard, chaque parole, chaque geste, même le plus anodin, éveillait en lui le même espoir : celui d'être remarqué, d'intéresser quelqu'un pour être invité à partager un moment, une soirée... un simple verre. Et chaque fois, il se retrouvait comme un crétin... comme ce soir, devant sa bière, à se demander ce qu'il faisait de faux pour que tout le monde se détourne de lui ainsi...

Ah, s'il pouvait être moins faible ! Devenir un vrai homme fort, indépendant... Un de ces héros de vieux films, qui descendaient de la montagne, mettaient de l'ordre dans un ville, et repartaient dans le soleil couchant...

Tout devait être si reposant, de ne jamais se poser de question, de pouvoir se retrancher dans une bulle, vivre pour soi sans avoir besoin de personne...

Comme... oui, comme ce soldat qui venait d'entrer !

Maintenant qu'il était assis, à quelques mètres de lui, et que le barman posait une consommation devant lui, Cooper réalisa qu'il avait été conscient de sa présence dès son apparition, que l'atmosphère même du lieu avait changé, lorsqu'il avait poussé la porte.

Cela avait eu beau se produire dans son dos, le garçon avait senti le couloir invisible se former, le hâlo de respect accompagner les pas de l'homme durant son trajet jusqu'au tabouret. Et maintenant, il était là, la casquette posée à côté du verre "offert par la maison", le regard plongé dans la mousse blanche... Insensible à ce qui l'entourait... indifférent au bavardage des marines installés à deux pas de lui. Il était là, simplement. Il vivait sa vie.

Lui, il n'avait besoin de rien, ni de personne...

Tout en admirant la chevelure blanche auréolant le visage étonnamment lisse et jeune, cette détermination presque palpable qui émanait de cet homme, Cooper oublia ses sombres pensées. Il avait à côté de lui celui qu'il voulait devenir ! Après tant d'années d'errance, de lutte pour apprendre à apprivoiser cette insupportable solitude, il avait devant les yeux la preuve vivante que son but était atteignable, que la folie n'était pas la seule issue.

Rassuré, tranquillisé, le garçon retourna alors à sa bière, et songea à son avenir, au jour où lui aussi serait capable d'apprécier une soirée dans un bar sans parler à personne...

Ce fut alors qu'un groupe de pilotes pénétra dans l'établissement, et traversa la salle pour réquisitionner une table, sous les regards admiratifs et des murmures empreints de respect.

Le 127ème. Les Anges de l'Enfer. L'escadron d'élite du Corps des Marines !

Comme tous les clients, Cooper les observa du coin de l'oeil avec un intérêt qui se mêla rapidement en dégoût. Il n'aima pas leur façon de se déplacer en groupe, de rouler des mécaniques en méprisant les hommes et les femmes placés sur leur trajet. Même s'ils portaient le bomber noir orné des ailes symbole de leur formation, ils n'avaient pas à se croire si supérieurs...

Subitement, le jeune In-Vitro réalisa que l'escadron portait le même blouson que l'HOMME... Interloqué, il se laissa prendre par un doute : ... S'ils faisaient partie de la même équipe, pourquoi ce pilote n'allait-il pas s'asseoir auprès des autres ? Est-ce que cela voulait dire que le solitaire... ? Etait-il possible qu'un Sans-Ventre ait pu atteindre un grade aussi élevé dans l'armée ? Depuis qu'il avait quitté le centre où il était né, il n'avait pourtant entendu que des horreurs sur ses semblables en temps de guerre, comme quoi ils étaient tous lâches, paresseux, et ne cherchaient qu'à sauver leur peau !

Plus admiratif encore, en constatant qu'un In-Vitro pouvait s'en "sortir" et devenir un être si naturellement respecté, le garçon décida de prendre cet homme pour modèle... de faire son possible pour lui ressembler...

Tout entier à sa réflexion, il ne vit pas cette inconsciente de Vansen se lever pour aller parler aux membres du 127ème. Il aurait pu la prévenir, lui dire que c'était dangereux, que ça allait mal se terminer.

Lorsqu'il entendit les premiers coups de poing, conséquence logique de cette déclaration d'admiration un peu naïve, Cooper hésita à se joindre à la bataille, qui dégénérait rapidement en bagarre générale. C'était là une bonne occasion de se montrer solidaire... peut-être même le moyen de mettre en pratique le sermon du Major, de créer cet "esprit d'équipe" encore absent après 6 semaines d'instruction... Et puis, un peu de boxe pour décharger la pression était tentant...

Tout en posant son verre, Cooper songea à s'inquiéter de la façon dont l'homme en noir réagissait, bien décidé à agir de la même façon. S'il se levait, il le suivrait et cognerait de tout son coeur sur ces blanc-becs... Mais comme le pilote restait assis sur son tabouret, tout en suivant l'affrontement d'un oeil intéressé, il ne bougea pas...

Et subitement, comme si quelqu'un avait tourné un bouton, le silence s'installa pour laisser la voix du Secrétaire Général des Nations Unies annoncer l'entrée de la Terre en guerre contre des Extra-Terrestres, après l'attaque des deux premières colonies...

Cette interruption sonna la fin de la soirée. Avant même la fin du discours, l'Homme partit rejoindre son poste, suivi de près par son escadron. West, l'estomac au bord des lèvres, s'enfuit par la porte de service... accompagné de loin par Shane Vansen.

Quant à Cooper, avec un soupir indifférent, il retourna à sa bière et à ses réflexions.

Le monde venait de s'effondrer, mais il n'en avait rien à faire. Son existence était une lutte perpétuelle depuis qu'il s'était enfui de son centre. Les Sans-Ventre étaient déjà en guerre... contre les Humains Naturels. Lui-même était bien placé pour témoigner qu'ils risquaient leur vie à chaque coin de rue... Qu'est-ce que l'annonce de la soirée pouvait changer ? A part que l'ennemi changeait de visage, et que les tortionnaires d'hier allaient à leur tour apprendre la souffrance et la peur !

Mais pour lui, Cooper Hawkes, rien ne changerait. Et ce fut pourquoi il termina tranquillement son verre alors qu'autour de lui, ses camarades quittaient la salle en paniquant.


End file.
